


Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs.

by Dun_with_Life



Category: Heathers (1988), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Criminal Josh, Graphic Description, Heathers AU, Inspired by a Movie, Josh is JD, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending, Shy Tyler, Slight Smut, Tyler is Veronica, Tyler wants to be a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/pseuds/Dun_with_Life
Summary: Tyler hates his popular clique. Then the mysterious JD comes in and helps him take care of his social disaster.





	Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say other than this is based off of the movie "Heathers". No, not the musical. 
> 
> I call Ashley, Halsey the whole time cuz I needed her name to be an H.
> 
> There might be some writing errors, I haven't edited it yet and it's literally 2 in the morning so :))

"You're doing Great." Tyler says to Hayley as she ties her blonde locks into a tight ponytail. "I know." She smiles before standing up and resuming her game of crochet with Debby and Halsey. Tyler remains sitting on one Hayley's lawn chairs and watches their game. Halsey takes her mallet and hits her ball slightly and throws her head back "Damn...Your turn, Hayley." Hayley rolls her eyes "No Halsey, It's Debby's turn."

They both look at Debby as she's nose deep into a Moby dick book. "Ugh, Debby!" She looks up with soft puppy dog eyes "S-Sorry Halsey." "No, I'm Hayley, That's Halsey." Debby nods before striking her ball too far. The girls laugh at her as she step back, Clearing holding in her small tears. Tyler feels bad for her, They treat her differently Just because her name doesn't start with the small letter, Yet again neither does Tyler's. Maybe that's why he isn't in the game.

Hayley Walks up to her ball and strikes herself the winning point. She smiles cheekily as she walks back over to Tyler.  
~  
Most of Tyler's time is spent with Hayley and her posy. He can't even write a simple song before a rough knee hits his shoulder, Which results in him dropping his pen. "God, Tyler. Are you ever seen without a book in your nose?" Tyler rolls his eyes and looks up at the blue haired beauty.  "What's your damage, Halsey?" She groans as she takes off her round, white glasses. "Don't blame me, Blame Hayley. She told me to haul your ass into the Caf, Pronto. Back me up Debby." Debby looks down at Tyler with her pretty soft eyes. "Yeah, She really wants to talk to you, Tyler."

Tyler grabs his books and holds them to his chest "Fine, I'm going. Jesus Christ."

~

"Hello, Hayley..." Tyler speaks flatly as soon as he spots the Blonde. "Tyler, Finally. I got a note of Brendon Urie's. I need you to forge a hot and horny, But realistically low-key note in Brendon's handwriting, And we'll slip it onto Jenna Black's lunch tray." Tyler's jaw drops at the thought of hurting Jenna in such a cruel way. "Shit...Hayley, I can't do that. I have nothing against her." Hayley scoffs "You don't have anything for her either. C'mon, It'll be very. The note will give her shower nozzle masturbation material for weeks." Tyler turns and looks at Debby and Halsey, They both smile and nod, It seems so innocent if you didn't know why they were.

Tyler sighs sadly and looks back to Hayley "I'll think about it." Hayley glares into Tyler's eyes. "Don't think." Almost as if on cue they both turn and see Jenna putting food on her tray before happily walking off to her table. "Tyler needs something to write on, Debby bend over." Debby does as told and Hayley holds the paper over the small of her back and hands Tyler a pencil. "Go wild, H." Hayley smiles before clearing her throat.  
Pan over to Brendon who sits with his Jock friends while they stare at the girls. "How much would you pay to see a Hayley Williams/Halsey Frangipane sandwich?" Ryan Jokes, Brendon throws his head back "Oh my god...How much does your car cost?" Ryan shakes his head laughing "I'd pay Debby to sit on my cock so I could just spin her around like a spin wheel." His friends all laugh and agree with him.

Tyler rips the paper off of the notepad and Hands it to Hayley. She smirks and hands it to Halsey who gladly walks over to Jenna and slips it onto her tray just before she sits down and watches the magic happen. Tyler whines a little as he watches her eyes light up at the sight of the note. "Oh no..." Hayley pushes Tyler's shoulder a little to hard to be playful. "Oh shut up. Don't be a puss." Tyler nods and follows them to their table.

As he sits down he looks up to see a curly haired boy in the corner, His feet kicked up onto the table and a playful smirk on his lips. "Joseph, Guess what today is?" Hayley's voice distracts him away from the boy. "Ouch...Lunchtime poll?" She nods. "What's the question today?" "Yeah, What's the question Hayley?" Debby speaks loudly. Hayley stares at her as she flips her notepad to the poll "Goddamn Debora, You were with me in study hall when I though of it." Debby chews her bottom lip "I forgot..."

"Such an idiot..." Hayley mumbles. Tyler looks up to the boy again, He smiles with a hand playing with her black curls. Tyler blushes a little before looking back to his clique whom have already stood up to get in position. Tyler runs up to them while staring at the boy. He'd never seen someone so beautiful, His eyebrow arches as Tyler continues staring. He doesn't even notice the table he bumped into until his knees hit the floor. "Oh shit...S-Sorry Ariana." The cute nerdy girl from his calculus just smiles as she adjusts her glasses "It's okay, I'm used to people bumping into me." He smiles and helps her pick up her spilt lunch. "Sorry again...I should look where I'm going next time." She giggles "You always were the clumsy one, Joseph."

Tyler smiles before standing back up and running over to Hayley. She looks at Tyler's milk covered shirt and scoffs "You'd you bump into this time, Ryan Ross?" Tyler shakes his head "Stop making heart eyes at the Asian kid and just pay attention, Please!" Tyler sighs and nods. "Doesn't it bother that every one in this place looks at you like you're a piranha?" Hayley laughs "Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, Do I really look like I give shit what these people think? You shouldn't either."

Jenna smiles as she reads her note, She looks up at Brendon and gives him a bright smile. He smile back with confusion in his eyes, Jenna mistakes it for lust and stands up. Halsey holds on tight to Tyler sleeve and giggle "Oh God, Here we go!" All three girls squeal with excitement as Jenna sets the note down on their table and holds her hands behind her back with a hopeful smile. 

Tyler heart shatters when Brendon lets out the loudest and obnoxious laugh while handing the note to Dallon. Soon all the boys at the table are laughing and pointing at Jenna before she tears up and runs out of the cafeteria. Tyler looks at the boy with worry, He's biting his bottom lip and throw his hand up as if to say "Whatever...". Hayley notices Tyler's sad eyes and groans "You wanted to be a part of the most powerful clique in the school, Have a sense of humor or I'll replace you because frankly every other girl in this school would love to take your place. I don't need a stupid boy draggin' us down so either get with it or get out." She slams the lunchtime poll to his chest "Since you won't stop staring at the weird kid, Why don't you give him the poll? Unless that's too hard for you." 

Tyler grips the note pad and storms off into the mystery boy's direction. His skinny figure straightens out as Tyler gets closer. "Salutations." His voice is deep and smooth, It sends a shiver down Tyler's spine. "Salutations? What does that mean?" The boy laughs "It means Hello, You've never heard of it?" Tyler shakes his head "Normal people just say hello." The boy shakes his head "You another bubble headed member of Hayley's clique?" Tyler shakes his head "No, I'm a Tyler. Joseph." The boy nods "I'm Josh Dun, You can call me JD though." Tyler takes note and smiles before clearing his throat. "You inherit $5 million dollars the same day Aliens land on earth and they're gonna blow it up in two days. What do you do with the money?"

"That's a really stupid question." Tyler rolls his eyes "Just answer it." Josh sighs "Forget the money, I'd run away with the Aliens." Tyler giggles "You like aliens?" Josh smiles "What's not to like?" Hayley's grip on Tyler arm distracts him from Josh. "C'mon Tyler. let's go." Tyler smiles an apology to Josh as Hayley Drags him away.

"Strange Boy..." Josh whispers to himself, He smiles at how shy the boy seemed. His smile disappears as his tray is flung off the table. "Oh Sorry, were you eating that?" Brendon asks sarcastically. Josh shrugs as Dallon backs him up "Aw, What'd your boyfriend have to say when you told him you were moving to Columbus, Ohio?" Josh stares blankly at the boys. "Answer him, Dick." Dallon smirks at Brendon "Hey, Doesn't this Cafeteria have a no fags allowed rule?" Josh chuckles "Well, they seem to have an open door policy to assholes though, don't they?" Josh spits back, The two share a look before Dallon speaks up again "What'd you say, dickhead?" Josh smiles as he stands up "I'll repeat myself..." He pulls a gun from his coat and shoots the two.

~

"God, They won't expel him. They'll just suspend him for a week or something." Halsey says as she picks at her cuticles. "He used a real gun. They should throw his ass in jail." Hayley speaks as she paints her nails white. "No way, He used blanks...It was just a joke. All JD wanted to do was scare the pants off of 'em. Not even that I mean...Can you bleach out urine stains." Tyler quips as Debby giggles with him. "I wouldn't have assumed you'd be amused. I thought you were over dating dudes." Hayley says as she stares at her nails. "Ugh, I've said before, being gay isn't a phase. I like boys and that's it. I'm not into girls...Like at all." Debby chews her bottom lip "I dunno...You do like to make heart eyes with Grande in calculus." Tyler blows a raspberry "She isn't really my type, Even if I liked girls. She's to..." Tyler can't even find a word to describe her so he just says "Ugh." 

"So...Prom's coming up, You know who you wanna go with yet?" Debby smiles as she picks up a blue nail polish bottle. Tyler blushes a little "No?" Hayley shoots Debby a death glare "Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? You know Tyler can't go to prom with a boy." Debby's smile disappears "Sorry, I forgot." Tyler shrugs "It's okay, Not your fault our school's homophobic."

~  
Tyler runs up to the glass door of the gas station Hayley stopped at for obvious reasons. "Yo! Can you get me a bag of Cheetos?" Tyler turns around to her "Flaming hot or Regular?" "Surprise me." Tyler nods and opens the door and immediately goes to the chips and grabs Hayley a bag." You gunna get a slushy with that?" A familiar deep tone speaks. Tyler smiles when he see Josh. "No, But if you're nice enough I'll let you buy me one." Josh smiles and looks the boy up and down. "That uh- That was a pretty severe thing you pulled in the cafeteria today." Josh nods slightly "Well, My father always told me being extreme makes the best impression. Now, Did you say you wanted a coke slushy?"

Tyler slushes as red a the licorice in his mouth "I didn't...But I'd love you to give me a good cherry." Josh bites his lip at his innuendo and walks over to the slushy machine. "So, Princess...You got a perfect life or you got some demons up here?" He says as he point to his temple "What kind of question is that?" Josh shrugs "Just answer." Tyler sighs as he takes a sip of his slushy "No, I don't...I don't really like my friends." Josh hums "I don't like your friends either." Tyler follows him outside to the dark parking lot "I'll be seeing you around, Joseph...Don't get caught up in the wrong crowd, Okay?" Tyler bites his lips "What if I do?" "Well if you're willing to go down the bumpy road of life then you'll just see where it gets ya. Will you end up with A broken car or a smooth rest of a drive? That's for you to decide."

~

"You stupid Fuck! Hayley spits in Tyler's face "You goddamn bitch!" Tyler leans back as Hayley leans closer "You were nothing before you met me. You were playing Barbie's with Ariana Grande. You were a bluebird. You were a girl scout cookie. I got my clique to support your gay ass, And what's my thanks? I got paid in puke!" Tyler can't stop replaying the moment in his head when Hayley's boyfriend came up to them and Tyler literally vomited at the smell of his breath. "Well, Lick it up Baby! Lick. It. Up." Hayley scoffs "Monday morning, You're history. Nobody is going to play your reindeer games. Everybody is going to know the truth, You should transfer schools." Tyler opens Hayley's car door and runs home in a mess of tears.

~

"Trust me, She skips the Saturday morning trips to her grandma's even when she's not hungover." Tyler says to Josh as they sneak in through Hayley's back door. "Well, I guess I'll have to make her a hangover cure that'll have her spewing red, white and blue all over." Tyler laughs as he opens her fridge "How about Milk and orange juice?" Josh hums from under her sink. "Well, I'm more of a no-rust buildup man myself." He says as he holds up a blue bottle. "Don't be a dick. That'll kill her." Josh sighs and stares at Tyler. "How about I cook up some soup and put it in a coke?" Tyler suggests as Josh pours the blue liquid into a glass. "Sounds pretty sick, right? Should it be Chicken noodle or...Bean with bacon?" He says as he grabs out the two cans of soup.

"Forget all that, I say we go with big blue here." Tyler scoffs "She would never drink that stuff that looks like that." Josh groans before he grabs a coffee mug. "Then we'll use this, She can't see what she's drinking." Tyler shakes his head "Milk and orange juice it is." He grabs a mug and pours the two liquids into the mug. "Maybe we should cough up a phlegm globber in here?" They both try their bests to hock a phlegm but no success. "Well, Milk and orange juice is fine." Josh smiles and plants a kiss on the boy's lips, Tyler's lips linger so perfectly against his. He puts one hand to Josh's cheek while the other picks up the mug.

Tyler pulls away and make his way to Hayley's room. Josh looks down at the mug of Milk and orange juice still sitting there. "Uh...Tyler?" Tyler hums from the living room "Nothing...I'll carry the cup."  
~

"Morning, Hayley." Tyler speaks loud enough to wake the blonde. "Tyler and Josh...Who let the rat into my home?" Josh rolls his eyes as Tyler clears his throat "I think we said a lot of things we didn't mean last night so I-" "Did we?" Hayley hums and looks Josh "Why are you here?" "Tyler said you'd have a hangover so I whipped this up. Family recipe." She scoffs "What, Did you put a phlegm globber in it? I'm not going to drink that." Tyler's smile disappears as Josh looks him in the eyes "I knew it'd be too intense for her." She laughs at him "Oh, please. You think I'm really going to drink it just cuz you called me chicken?" Josh nods.

She stands up and walks up to him "Just give me the cup, jerk!" Josh hands her the cup and she chugs the whole thing in a matter of seconds. Her eyes widen as she grabs her throat in desperation for air. Tyler tries to catch her but she falls down on her floor.

Tyler holds his stomach in utter pain as Josh pretends to be surprised as he stares at her lifeless body. "Oh, My god! Did...I just killed my best friend..." Tears form in Tyler's eyes as he sits down on her bed, using his sweater paws to cover his mouth as he whines. "What're you gonna tell the cops?" Josh speaks over Tyler cries. "The cops?! Oh, fuck my life!" He covers his reddened face as he thinks of the worst. "At least you got what you wanted." Josh says coldly as he continues staring at Hayley's body.

"I DID NOT WANT HER DEAD, JOSHUA!" He takes a deep breath before shakily speaking "It's one thing to get rid of someone toxic but it's another thing to serve them a wakeup cup full of liquid drainer." Josh paces around the room a few time before an idea strike his head. "Do you think you can do Hayley's handwriting as good as your own?" Tyler nods "Make a suicide letter." Tyler nods and grabs out a piece of paper from her desk.

~

"I'm just so thrilled to finally have an example of the profound sensitivity of which a human animal is capable of. That example is Hayley Williams." Tyler rolls his eyes at his language arts teacher as she reads out Hayley's "Suicide" Note. "I think this is a good time to share the feelings that this suicide has spurred in all of us. Now, Who would like to begin?" Brendon raises his hand. "Hayley and I used to go out, But she always said I was boring. But I guess I was never boring, She was just dissatisfied with her life." Tyler can't help but laugh loudly at how ridiculous that sounds. All eyes go on him so he decides to cover it up by pretending to be crying obnoxiously loud.

~  
"How does it seem that Hayley Williams is more poplar now than she ever has been?" Josh says as he lies in Tyler's lap, Tyler shrugs while stroking Josh's curls. "Hey, Son. I didn't hear you come in." Tyler looks up in confusion to see an older man come in with a smile "Hey dad, How was work today?" His father laughs before responding to himself "It was miserable." His father takes note of Tyler's presence and smiles "Gee, Josh. Why don't you introduce me to your...Friend?" Josh chuckles a little "Tyler, This is My dad, Bill. Dad, This is my boyfriend, Tyler." Tyler moves to shake his fathers hand but he just kind of stares at him.

"Um, Tyler...You gonna stay for dinner?" Tyler shakes his head "Actually I've gotta go. My mom's making my favorite for dinner. Bye, Though." "That's nice, The last time I saw my mother, she was waving to me from the window of a library in Texas." Tyler tries to fake a smile but just walks away slowly, Josh waves off the shy boy with a cocky smile on his face.

~

"Did you go to Hayley's funeral last night?" Debby asks as she sips from her milk carton. Tyler scoffs at the thought, "No, I don't even think I was invited." Debby shrugs "It was okay, Not a lot of her family showed up so I guess they didn't know?" "Everything I hear about Hayley but a sour taste in my mouth." Ariana giggles from behind Debby "Like last night?" Tyler looks up "What?" She continues giggling "Your date with Ryan." Tyler rolls his eyes. "You went on a date?" Debby asks "No...Yes? Ugh, It was for Halsey. She was out with Brendon and his friend need someone so he wasn't third wheeling." "That's not how Ryan put it, And he was very detailed." Ariana says with a perky smile "What did I do?"

Debby stands up and grabs Tyler's shoulders "Let's go." "No. I want to know what I did?" Ariana laughs as she leaves "What the fuck?" Debby looks at Tyler for a second "I don't really listen to the bubble headed jocks but Brendon said him and Ryan had a sword fight in your mouth last night." Tyler gags "EW! AS IF!" 

~

"Hi, Brendon? Hi, this is Tyler Joseph." Tyler speaks in the sexiest voice he could do, "Yeah, I didn't expect to be calling either. I guess my emotions took over. I was wondering if you wanted all those things you've saying to really happen? It's always been a fantasy of mine to have two guys at once. In the woods behind the school at dawn. Don't forget Ryan!" Tyler laughs as he hangs up. Josh laughs so hard he has to silence himself in Tyler's pillow. "O-Okay, No more goofing. We've got to get this done." Josh hands Tyler a gun and helps him load it.

~  
Tyler tucks his gun in his pants just before Brendon and Ryan peek around a tree. "Hey, Tyler." Tyler smiles "Hey, Guys. Glad you could make it." All three of them stand in silence for a few seconds before Ryan speaks "So, Should we just whip it out or?" Tyler shake his head. "I've made a circle on each side of the clearing. Ryan, You go there. And Brendon, You go there." The boys walk into the circles with big cocky smile on their faces. "Strip." Tyler says bluntly.

"W-What about you?" Brendon asks, "Well, I was hoping you could rip the clothes off me, sport." Tyler watches the boys strip to their underwear. "Okay...On the count of 3. One...Two..." Josh comes up form behind a tree "Three." He shoots Brendon in the neck. When Tyler shoots he laughs it off and misses, Ryan screams and runs away. "Did you miss him completely?!" Josh shouts.

Tyler is still laughing "Yeah, But it was worth it to see the look on his face." Josh looks a little panicked "Uh...I'll go get him just-Just don't move." Josh sprints off into Ryan's direction and it isn't long before Tyler jumps at the echoing sound of a gunshot.

Maybe it was out of love or maybe just the exhilaration that comes after murdering your best friend's boyfriend but now here Tyler lays in the back seat of Josh's car as he thrusts into him, Making the car rock harshly in the making.

~

"That was so fucking stupid, It was chaos. Fucking Chaos, Josh!" Josh scoffs at Tyler "What do you mean? Chaos is great. Chaos is what killed the dinosaurs, Darling. Face it, Our way is the way. We scare people into not being assholes!" Tyler leans further into Josh's couch "Our way isn't the right one." Josh laughs "Tell that to the judge. You should've seen Urie." He holds his chest to mimic being shot "Oh! Tyler!" Tyler throws a book at Josh "I'm telling it to you! I can't take this, Go shoot your TV. or blow a couple of toasters for all I care but for now I need you to leave me alone." Josh grabs Tyler by his waist and kisses his roughly "You. Are not leaving me."

~

Debby hums a quiet tune to herself as she writes down her notes for her next class. She looks up when a picture of her and Jenna is slid in front of her. "Where'd you get this?" Josh shrugs "Just talked to Jenna, Got along famously...It's scary that everybody's got a backstory to tell. Y'wanna see the canoeing shots." Debby sighs shakily "What is this, Blackmail? I can give you weeks worth of lunch money." Josh laughs at the girl "Silly girl, I don't want your money. I want your strength. Columbus doesn't need mushy togetherness, it needs a strong leader like yourself. Hayley Williams was that leader but now she's..." Josh hands Debby one of Hayley's red hair ties and smiles "Work on your strength." 

~  
"Hey, Ty. Did you hear? We were Chinese at the food fair when it comes over that the radio That Jenna Black walked into traffic and belly flopped in front of a car wearing a suicide note." Halsey tells while holding in her laughter, Tyler's hand is brought up to his lips "Oh, My god! I-Is she dead?!" Debby and Halsey laugh at the same time "No, That's the punchline! She's alive and in stable condition, She just wants attention and she failed miserably." Tyler loses it and slaps Debby across her cheek. Both girls gasp in shock at his actions but Tyler keeps a straight face. "Get the hell out of my house, Debby!" She tries to stutter out a sentence but just leaves without a word. "I...You're right, it's not- it's not funny." Halsey says shakily.

"I mean like, Brendon and Hayley were a shock but...Jenna Black? She should've just gotten real and called a suicide hotline like a normal person. She couldn't take the heat so she got out of the kitchen. Just think where anyone would be if they followed her queue." Tyler pushes past her in a huff "Shut up." He growls as he runs upstairs and into his room.

~

Tyler sits in his desk as the chalkboard reads :POOR LITTLE HALSEY. Across it, He wants to feel bad for the girl but she's gotten what she deserves. Anything from bullying the nicest girl he knows to pushing Tyler down a flight of steps because she didn't make the cheer squad. He has to face it, She's a bitch that he feels no remorse for. So why does he care that she's running out of the classroom. He slams his head down on his desk to try and rid of his feeling but as usual they get the best of him.

"Where's Halsey going?" His teacher asks as she flees. Oh, no...Please Tyler. Don't do it. He thinks to himself before he stands up and runs to the girl's bathroom. He opens the door and grabs the girls cheeks and shakes them, He watches as dozens of pills fall from her mouth. "What are you trying to do, Kill me?!" Tyler scoffs "What are you trying to do, Sleep?" She exhales before sliding down the wall and putting her face into her knees. "Suicide is a private thing." Tyler sits next to her and lets her put her head on his shoulder. "Halsey, You're throwing your life away to become another statistic in Ohio, Today. Now that is the last private thing I can think of." 

She lifts her head up and looks into Tyler's eyes "What about Hayley, Brendon and Ryan?" Tyler sighs as he thinks about it "Now, I'm going to sound like everybody's mother but If everybody jumped off a bridge, Would you?" She thinks for a second before responding with a smile "Probably..." Tyler holds her hand and lies his head atop of hers "Well, If you were happy every day of your life, You wouldn't be a human being. You'd be a game show host." She laughs a little "You wanna knock off early and go buy some shoes or something lame like that?" Tyler smiles and nods.

~

"Wanna go out tonight, Catch a movie? Go play some miniature golf?" Josh suggests as Tyler shows off his new pair of Vans. "I was actually thinking..." Tyler walks over to Josh and sits in his lap. "Slitting Debby Ryan's wrists open and making it look like a suicide?" Josh chuckles "Aren't you the little snake...I'm up for that." Tyler giggles and kisses Josh's nose. 

~  
Tyler climbs up into Debby's window as Josh waits in his car outside. He looks at the girl he despises so. He wants to laugh at her pink painted walls with unicorn stickers, Making the illusions she's such an innocent little girl when deep down she's just another back stabbing whore. Tyler takes pride and he climbs onto the bed and crawls behind her, He sets the girl in his lap and brings the razor to her flesh as the other covers her mouth. Just as he suspected she wakes up in fear, He watches the confusion turn into panic in her eyes and the color drain from her skin as her blood pours out onto the floor. "I Won't miss you..." He whispers into her ear as Her eyes slowly close. He walks off her bed carefully and writes a note down on her drawer and exits through her window.

~

Tyler walks into his house and finds her mother sitting with her arms crossed on the couch. "Where were you?" Tyler steps back a little "I-I was at JD's..." He says almost in a whisper. "Why is your hand red?" He looks down at his blood stained fingers "He uh- He's in theater...We were practicing makeup for his next play. I-Mom, It's been a stressful day. Can I just go to bed?" She stares at Tyler as if she could see through his lie. Wasn't it good enough? "Fine. But no dinner." Tyler whines a little before running up to his room and flopping down on his bed.

"Hello, Sleeping beauty." Tyler looks at Josh as he struggles to climb through Tyler's window. He laughs as he helps him in "Jesus, How do you make it look so easy?" Tyler kisses his cheek "If climbing was a major I would be at the top my class...Cuz y'know I'm-" "I know, I get it." Josh shakes his head before kissing Tyler jaw. "Wanna fool around?" Tyler looks up and blushes "Okay...But we have to be quiet. My mom's downstairs."

~  
Tyler's finger run up and down Josh's sweaty torso as he has a smile on his face, He hopes it's permanent. "Let's just say fuck it." Tyler looks up at Josh with confusion "Fuck it?" Josh laughs a little at him "No, I mean...Why are we killing 'em off one by one, I say we just- Just blow the fucker up into flames. Me and you can roast marshmallows over our work when we're done and we run away together." Tyler thinks about the people and their families. "I-I don't know Joshie." He looks down at Tyler "You seem to be pretty vicious when it comes to killing one but when it comes to all then you have doubts?" Tyler shakes his head "N-No I just..." He doesn't care at this point. Jenna's not there and he isn't particularly friends with everyone the right reasons.

"Are we really doing this?" Josh kisses Tyler's fluffy hair "Only if you want princess." Tyler lies his head onto Josh's chest and listens to his heartbeat. "There's an assembly at 10."

~

Josh is under the bleachers taping dynamite to each bar while Tyler cries in the bathroom.  
"Tyler...You can't do this! You can't fucking let him do this!" He yells at himself. "TELL HIM TO STOP! HE CAN'T DO THIS!" He screams at his reflection. God, How did he get into this mess. He wipes his tears away when the bells rings throughout the halls. It's 10 Am. "I...He can't." Tyler pushes the door open with all his force and runs to the gymnasium. He looks around until he finds the door to the boiler room. He runs down the steps until he sees Josh. He pulls out his gun and cocks it, Josh looks up at him. "Whatcha doing, Princess?" "Don't "princess" me." Josh stares at the boy and arches an eyebrow to him. "You aren't gonna shoot me." Tyler scoffs "How would you know?" "Because if you planned to, you already would've..."

"Put your hands on your head." Josh slightly smiles at him "You didn't say Simon says." Josh grabs Tyler by his hair and pushes him back against the stairs and takes his gun. "Children don't get to play with weapons." Josh walks off to his bag to detonate the bombs. Tyler stands up and grabs a fire extinguisher off the wall, He slowly comes up behind Josh and strikes him in the ribs. He groans out loud and he drop the gun. Tyler reaches for it but Josh grabs his waist and pulls him away. He stands up, easily picks Tyler up with him and pins him to the wall. Josh deeply kisses the boy, Tyler kicks Josh's shin and grabs the gun. 

When he looks up Josh disappeared. "Fuck..." Tyler walks around the dirty halls with his finger up on the trigger. "You think just because you started this thing means you can end it?" His voice speaks from somewhere around Tyler. "I'll kill you, I'll fucking kill you. I swear to god!" Just as a tear falls form his cheek the curly haired boy appears in front of him with his finger held high "FUCK YOU!" Tyler wastes no time and shoots his finger off." It's over Joshua, How do I stop the goddamn bombs?" Josh presses pressure on his bleeding hand as he whimpers through the pain.

"Why the fuck do you care so much?" Tyler growls "How do I turn it off?"Josh hisses "Try the red one." Tyler looks at the panel of three red buttons "WHICH RED BUTTON DO I PUSH?!" "TRY THE MIDDLE ONE...If that's what you want so fucking badly." Tyler hums "You know what I want, Babe?" Tyler shoots at Josh's ribcage and smiles "Cool guys like you out of my life..." He presses the middle button and watches the timer stop at :2.

~

Tyler sits on the front step of the school and takes a few deep breaths before sobbing into his knees. "Color me impressed..." His head perks up at Josh's voice. "You- You fucked me up pretty bad, Tyler. You've got strength. The kind of strength I didn't think you had." Josh opens his coat to show Tyler the last dynamite wrapped around his body. Tyler kisses Josh as the time beeps down. "Unlike the other's...I truly will miss you Josh." Josh smiles as he walks down the steps "Don't give me all that mushy shit, Just a few minutes ago you wanted me dead...So here's to us then baby." He holds his arms out as the timer goes off and his body is blown to pieces all over the school yard.

The whole school evacuates onto the yard within seconds to find the horrid sight. Halsey stares at Tyler's ashy and bloody appearance. "Jesus, Tyler. You look like Hell." He simply smiles "Yeah? Well I just got back."


End file.
